


Kids Again

by theexhaustedalchemist



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [13]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, new experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist
Summary: 30 Day OTP ChallengeDay 13: Where Kit shows Ty what it’s like to be a normal kid in the summer.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Kids Again

Kit knew that Ty wasn’t exactly the most cultured due to being a Shadowhunter that’s lived one place his whole life. He wasn’t exposed to everything Kit was as a kid, even with the very illegal computer that was in the Institute. So today Kit intended to teach him what it was like being a kid in the summer. 

They started the day at the public pool. Ty knew how to swim as he lived right next to the ocean, but he hadn’t ever been to a pool before. The two glamoured themselves, as it was a little hard to hide the scars and runes with just swim trunks, before entering the facility. There were tons of little kids splashing and playing as their parents sat off to the side or played with them. There weren’t many kids Ty and Kit’s age, but the few that were there only swam in the deep end, as the younger swimmers couldn’t annoy them there. 

“Why would anyone pay to swim when you can just go into the ocean?” Ty asked as they slid into the deep end, away from anyone they might bump into. 

“I don’t know,” Kit said honestly. “I think parents take their children here because they don’t have to constantly watch them to make sure they aren’t going too deep.”

Ty nodded and looked around, taking in the screaming children, the high pitched whistles of the lifeguards, and the scent of chlorine and sunscreen. “That makes sense.”

“My dad would bring me to this pool when I was little,” Kit said, treading water lazily. “He never really took me to the ocean. Probably to avoid any Shadowhunters since the Institute was nearby.”

“Big scary Shadowhunters like me?” Ty teased, grinning.

“Oh yes. You’re the most terrifying of all,” Kit teased back, splashing Ty in the face.

Ty grinned evilly. “Oh, you’re going to get soaked!” Ty ducked underwater, before jumping off the bottom and splashing Kit as he came up. Kit laughed as he attempted to splash back. Suddenly remembering that water doesn’t usually splash on its own and they were glamoured, Kit stopped, telling Ty to stop as well. Ty didn’t look sorry, just shrugged and they both settled for gently swimming around.

The two boys swam for a while, watching the other patrons enjoy their Saturday morning. Kit got out and Ty followed, and they waited until they were outside the facility to dry themselves off once nobody was around. They both slid on shirts and flip flops as Kit led them to their next location.

“This is the park I would come and play at,” Kit said once they arrived. There were no children around, as the day was extremely hot and most of the structures were metal. Kit sat down on a swing and Ty sat down on one next to him, both wincing at the temperature of the seat. “Have you been on a swing before?” Kit asked as he started swinging. 

Ty shook his head. “I’ve seen a playground before, but I never liked to play outside when I was younger. I think Tavvy has been on one before though.” 

Kit instructed him on the technique of swinging, and it wasn’t long before Kit and Ty were soaring above the ground, a joyful grin on Ty’s face as he laughed. 

“I understand why Tavvy loves playgrounds so much!” he yelled, the wind pulling the sound out of his throat. 

“Okay,” Kit started once they had a good momentum. “When you get to the top of the arc, try jumping off!” 

Kit demonstrated, throwing himself off the swing and landing on his feet without stumbling. Since becoming a Shadowhunter, his balance was certainly better.

Any mundane kid would’ve freaked out at the thought of jumping off during their first time swinging, but Ty was a Shadowhunter. Kit watched as he swung extra hard, getting really high, before he jumped off, landing on his feet even more perfectly than Kit had.

“I wanted to do a flip, but I didn’t think you’d approve,” Ty said, smiling at Kit, his face flushed with excitement.

“I wouldn’t have been surprised,” Kit smiled, teasing his boyfriend. Ty’s eyes suddenly narrowed and he looked around quickly.

“What...what is that sound?” Ty’s eyebrows were furrowed as he listened to the catchy tune that was coming closer to them. 

Kit smiled and took Ty’s hand, pulling on him as he started running. He felt eight again as Ty ran after him, like when he had been chasing his friends or racing them to a certain destination. Kit stopped in his tracks as he saw the vehicle coming closer, and Ty tensed next him.

“Kit, what’s that sound? Why did you start running? And what are you waiting for?” 

“The ice cream truck,” Kit said as the vehicle pulled into the park parking lot as Kit waved. Thankfully their glamour runes had worn off, or else Ty wouldn’t have experienced his first ever ice cream truck. 

Ty looked wary as Kit pulled $5 out of his wallet and said to Ty, “What do you want? There’s pictures on the bottom to go along with what they are. My personal favorite is the ‘Choco Taco.’”

Kit ordered his favorite, and Ty ended up getting a “Spongebob” popsicle, although Kit was sure it wasn’t because Ty knew who that character was. 

After Kit had paid for their ice cream and the truck had driven away, both boys unwrapped and bit into their treats, Ty’s eyes wide as the sweetness danced across his tongue.

“I don’t know who is on this popsicle, but it tastes very good,” Ty said, sucking on the edge of the treat. Kit took a bite of his ice cream and nodded, savoring the light chocolate crunch mixed with the fudge-swirled vanilla flavor. 

“Do you want to try it?” Kit asked, holding out his half-eaten taco. 

“Sure,” Ty said, hesitantly taking it and biting the opposite side of where Kit had been eating. Ty practically moaned as he took a bite, and Kit had to push down some not-so-innocent thoughts. 

“That’s really good,” Ty said, handing back the ice cream to Kit. “I know what I’m ordering next time.”

“Next time? You mean you want to do this again?” Kit asked, trying not to get his hopes up.

“Of course! Wait. Switch out the pool for the ocean then yes.”

Kit laughed and said, “The pool definitely doesn’t compete with the ocean.”

The boys were silent as they finished their ice cream, until Kit quietly said, “Thank you,” after he took the last bite of his treat. 

“You don’t have to thank me,” Ty said, leaning over and gently kissing Kit. Kit could taste the cotton candy of Ty’s treat as he pulled away. 

Kit drove Ty and himself home, ready to spend time in the air conditioning after so much time in the hot LA sun, after spending the day as kids again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated:)


End file.
